


Fake it

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: “She's…flirting?”
Relationships: Ferus Olin/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fake it

**Author's Note:**

> 是JQ8某个情节的改编。原剧情是四个人扮成赏金猎人出任务，欧比旺去偷文件时费安俩人好惊讶偷窥到希瑞和宴会上的其他男人调情。俩人笑了一下就没了。

她那件金闪闪的纱衣在聚会明亮的灯底下几乎发出道光来。一个穿着盔甲、面目模糊的男人被她推搡了一把，向后倒去，整个大厅中央只剩下一个包围圈，金发碧眼的女郎永远都这么受欢迎。非常奇怪，就算她是个调情很差劲的绝地武士，似乎也有不少追随者愿意和她说上两句。安纳金古怪地打量着她，即便底子再好，希瑞·塔奇也不是什么小女孩的年纪了，却意外的——在此刻看上去极富夺人眼球的魅力。也许是那件漂亮的衣服的缘故，她的红唇无声张合，滔滔不绝地讲述什么。

他仔细地看着她的笑容，没注意到身边的另一个学徒正也古怪地望着大厅。这像是一场诡异的独幕戏剧，安纳金思忖着，原力中微妙的波动令他感到有些不自然。干什么？他的脑袋往边上转，费鲁斯·奥林也正露出同样的疑惑神色，但他不知道对方在疑惑什么。

“我俩看到了一个东西了吧？”过了会，费鲁斯用镇定、冷静但明显极度困惑的语气说道。

安纳金点点头，当然，以目前的状况而言，大家都能看出希瑞·塔奇在和周围至少五个男人调情了。“是啊，”他回答道。

“她在调情…吗？”

“是的。”安纳金确认到，同时用余光扫了费鲁斯一样，发现他看上去有些像见到了平地摔的尤达大师。“她在跟人调情？”费鲁斯说。安纳金重复了一遍自己的回答，继续注视大厅里的希瑞，原力在上，她看上去已经掌控全局了。接着，他又听见耳边传来一声仿佛从喉咙里挤出来的绝望的嘶嘶声，“…她还在笑？”

难道有人调情的时候会不笑吗？安纳金奇怪地想，但随即他立刻理解了费鲁斯的处境，如果欧比旺当着他的面和五个女人一起大笑着（还穿着闪闪发光的裙子）调情，他也会立刻疯掉的。想到这里，年轻的学徒有些同情，他斟酌了一下语句，尽量中立地回答道，“我想是的…”他把目光收回来，放在费鲁斯身上，“不过她看上去有些…滔滔不绝？”

但随即他立刻就被费鲁斯脸上不太中立的表情逗笑了。这可是——好吧，全委员会都认为是已经老僧入定的费鲁斯·奥林，看上去非常像一个年仅十五岁且处于青春期初期的傻瓜。安纳金没压住笑声，虽然在这个嘈杂又混乱的宴会里一闪而过，但他相信费鲁斯肯定还是听到了。因为费鲁斯瞄了他一眼，好像有什么东西快速消逝了一样，费鲁斯也笑了。

“好了好了，离约定的时间还有两分钟…”安纳金一边压着笑意一边把终端向费鲁斯那边偏，“如果不想塔奇大师和那五个人继续调情的话…她在干什么？”

就在不远处的厅内，希瑞抬起她戴着手套、看上去正做着某种仿佛充满性暗示动作的右手，朝边上一个红头发的男人挥动一下，她的微笑好像有些超越了调情的界限。费鲁斯往后退了一步，安纳金仔细地看完了全程，直到希瑞用掌心拍了拍那个男人的脸蛋，他才笃定地说道，“她看上去像是在邀请他过夜。”

仅仅是几秒的时间内，费鲁斯就又恢复了那副镇定的绝地模样，非常不赞同地说，“我们不该在这里。等等，你又知道了？”

“你可以看她的肢体动作。”安纳金说，“很明显的，你判断人在做什么总是靠语言吗？”他模仿了一下希瑞抬手的姿势，发现这个动作似乎真的异常直白，“不过是调情而已，”他把掌心放在了费鲁斯肩上，向下滑了一些，停在他外袍的开口处，“你不觉得这像一种暗示吗？”

费鲁斯用一种异常诚恳的语气说，“谢谢你记得询问我的意见，但我不觉得。”

“那是你的问题，”安纳金也诚恳地说道，“我已经把我的手放在这里了，对于第一次见面的人来说这已经算是很亲密，难道还应该放在什么别的地方？像脖子、脸什么的。”

费鲁斯怀疑地看着他，就跟往常一般好像他是什么快要爆炸的核武器似的。安纳金见他没搭话，就自顾自把手抬高了点，摁在了费鲁斯的脖颈上，指肚在温热的肉体上摩挲着，两人的身体更靠近了些，安纳金只能用耳语般的声音继续问道，“你不觉得这过分了吗？”

年长的学徒看上去很想翻个白眼，或许是他忍住了。“不觉得，”他诚实地说，“但很热，你可以把手拿开吗？另外，我想提醒你，你犯不着去跟那五——六个男人同时调情。”他换了个姿势站着，“但很高兴为了任务你会穿那种奇怪的裙子。”

安纳金瞪了他一眼，慢慢把手滑了下去，转头继续去看向希瑞。尽管他们已经交谈了一会，但她还是被一大群人围着，同时，她似乎对一个穿着华丽的男人产生了别样的兴趣。两个人挨得很近，女人线条优雅的身体几乎靠在他身上，她戴着手套的手懒洋洋地搭在他肩膀上，而作为回报，男人正搂着她光裸的肩膀，且有逐渐往下滑的趋势。安纳金认真地研究了一会，转回头对费鲁斯说道，“我认为她做了个很好的示范。”

好像是第一次，费鲁斯有点同意他的观点。希瑞的指尖勾住了男人的发尾。安纳金说，“这似乎比…脖子要高明？”

年长的学徒没理他，似乎他的关注点已经挪到了希瑞身侧的男人身上，“他想搂她的腰，”他严肃地说，“为什么他不直接就这样做？”

“可能是因为谨慎。”安纳金提醒道，“如果我一开始就这样做，你肯定会很警惕我的动机。”

“可我曾参与的外交任务中，男性都会直接搂女性的腰，”费鲁斯看上去有些焦虑，“难道科洛桑和罗明有风俗差异？我们是不是无视了什么？”

安纳金听了，不悦地皱起眉头。他总觉得自己被误导了，因为他也开始困惑起来，但费鲁斯看上去比他更加困惑，所以他的心情又稍微好了一点。“你可以试试，”他提议道，“但我觉得可能是风俗问题？”

他把手搭在了费鲁斯的肩膀上，他立刻就感到一丝不对劲——好像有点暧昧了。但希瑞看上去好像游刃有余，所以也许是他的问题，毕竟希瑞都不会觉得太尴尬。费鲁斯犹豫地抬起手，目光闪了闪，“…好像…我想可能不是这样？”

安纳金发现希瑞在笑，他立刻就找到了问题所在。“是你太僵硬了，”他指责道，“你更像是三流模特在拍写真，而不是调情。”

“你好像很明白？”费鲁斯回敬道。他的手环过肩膀，慢慢向下，安纳金只觉得有股温热的触感从袍子外边传递进来，若有若无的消失了。“你绷得很紧，”费鲁斯在他耳边轻声说，“你感觉到了吗？”

好像是靠得有点太近了，安纳金绷着身子，不知所谓的想着别的什么东西。他感到一阵燥热涌上来，费鲁斯的手在他腰间停住了，“你在思考吗？”他说。接着那只搂着他腰的手慢慢收紧，安纳金不得不举起双手压在费鲁斯胸前保持距离，“我想这不是风俗，”他喘着气说，“应该是刻意的。”

费鲁斯没说话，又好像在看别的地方了。此时安纳金才发现希瑞——她不知道什么时候靠在了那个男人怀中，手掌抚摸着他脸侧。费鲁斯收回目光，嘶了一声，“以你的观点看，他们大概已经…很亲密了？”

“那也不一定。”安纳金说。

安纳金从他怀里抽出一只手（好像很艰难），往上抬了抬，随即啪地按在了神色困惑的学徒的脸侧。

年长的学徒沉默了一会，轻声说，“我怀疑你是在打我。”

“不”安纳金也轻声说，“你只用在意结果。”

两个人对视了一会，安纳金眨了眨眼，好像终于察觉到哪儿不对劲似的，他觉得自己放在对方脸上的那只手好像要燃烧起来。就像一种本能——类似困了要睡觉般，他总觉得此时欠缺一个温和且长时间的亲吻。

费鲁斯搂着他腰的那只手猛然收紧了，安纳金痛呼了一声，几句夹杂骂人词语的质问刚到嘴边就硬生生噎了回去——费鲁斯的神色里透着一丝奇怪的镇定，他认得那个朝他们走来的男人。那个——罗明企图起义的反抗军领袖旗下一个幕僚。他在这没什么奇怪的，但比起他们为什么没有去工作，这位幕僚似乎更奇怪为什么他所雇佣的两个赏金猎人会抱在一起。

“你们…？”他比划了一下。

对于游走于生死且见过太多的赏金猎人来说，关于性的质问是从来不会被羞怯回避掉的。安纳金张了张口，不知道自己该做什么才能像那些人，但他也不打算指望费鲁斯可以做点什么，因为对方的神色看上去会立刻拔出光剑和这位幕僚进行一场决斗，或者直接让他闭嘴。在幕僚的神色变得狐疑之前，安纳金仰起头，他拽着费鲁斯的衣领，猛地给了他一个激烈的吻。

他没注意到费鲁斯是不是吓住了——或是他回吻了——就像爆炸时人们从不会在意是否丢掉了什么。他甚至没有注意到幕僚已经悄悄离开了。这和他刚刚想的有所不同，这个吻并不温柔，他用力地摁住费鲁斯的脑袋，试图交缠得更深。两人放开对方几秒后，又立刻默契地继续吻在一起。这很奇怪，感觉却不差，好像他们的原力合拍的缠在一块，像战斗时那样——虽然会显得有些诡异，但在那时安纳金会很高兴费鲁斯在他身侧，与他并肩。

很快，他们同时感到了原力中的扰动，非常剧烈，又像是某种天然的默契。两人同时转回身，希瑞拎着她的高跟鞋靠在柱子上。“嗨？”她甩着鞋子，用非常冷静的语气说。

她看上去还想说点什么，但与此同时，整个大厅里响起的安全警报声极其刺耳的淹没了一切，无数保安从暗处涌出，希瑞猛地警觉起来，“欧比旺失败了？”

她在走廊中快速奔跑，安纳金紧随其后，他小心地瞥了一眼费鲁斯，却发现在同一时刻，对方似乎也做了一模一样的事情。

**Author's Note:**

> 哭哭


End file.
